lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 575
Report #575 Skillset: Druidry Skill: Fury Org: Hartstone Status: Completed Apr 2011 Furies' Decision: Damage boosted. Problem: Fury is a highly situational trans skill, large group damage skills do not mesh well with Druids as an affliction based class. It's entirely useless 1v1(except possibly a FURY + refresh power + gore 33% health instant kill) as druids would generally be spending a lot of power attempting to stick sap and the damage isn't enough to overwhelm most targets. In group druid combat, power is almost always better spent on a single target. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change Fury to instead halve the time between demesne tics. Have it last 50 seconds, or in other words for 5 additional tics, so it's sort of a parallel to Wrath/Scourge(doubling the tics instead of doubling the effect of tics). Leave the power and mana cost unchanged 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Solution 1 with the proc rate of Hartstone Pathtwist boosted to compensate having one fewer variable afflicting skill then Blacktalon Druidry. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Change the damage typing (not source) of Fury and/or adjust the damage. Player Comments: ---on 3/18 @ 23:05 writes: Would this still have the same cost as it currently does? (i.e. mana/power) ---on 3/19 @ 08:02 writes: Actually, epicfail on my part. Didn't see that last bit of Sol 1. I change my question to: What effect would this have on remaining demesne effect time? ---on 4/13 @ 03:18 writes: I feel this is moving the skill in the wrong direction as currently the burst damage from the mage/druid trans skills do already fulfill a good niche. Having it changed instead to cause 5 sec demesne ticks would be too much in my opinion and largely unnecessary for a number of reasons. First, druids already have good targetted potential via sap on command for Hartstone (via beasts) and sap curing interference on demand (via beast affliction) and appropriate usage of tertiary abilities. Additionally, 5 second paralysis ticks and treelife on every personal enemy standing in the demesne along with damage each tick ends up being far more powerful, hindering, and disorienting than other equivalent transcendant demesne abilities particularly given that it takes 80 seconds to regain 10 power at transcendant, meaning a druid could potentially reraise this ability with only a 30 second gap in between for basically as often as they wish as long as they have reserve power. Neither solution is a good idea. ---on 4/14 @ 15:35 writes: Every personal enemy who does not have up protection scroll, and is in room or an adjacent roomm, unshielded, yes. In practice, this dosn't usually end up being a large amount of people. What we/I am unsure of is whether or not runes and motes that are embedded would be forced to double speed as a result of the two being connected in the code, which would make this totally unthinkable. I'm adding back solution three, which is an adjustment of the damage and/or a move away from cutting. This was envoyed in the past, but it dosn't seem to have resolved well. The levels of damage I have done on testing are not worth the cost of the skill as-is. ---on 4/15 @ 23:52 writes: I would personally adore the first solution, especially considering that druids are more an afflicting meld than a damaging one. Upping the rate by which the afflictions are distributed via the transcendent skill would actually make it a useful tool for the druid side of the spectrum. ---on 4/16 @ 00:27 writes: Solution #3. When druid and mage transcendent abilities were discussed in the past, I always thought unsourced meant unblockable. Silly me. Akyaevin suggested making them all unblockable. I agree with this and feel that all of these abilities should be reviewed. ---on 4/21 @ 22:30 writes: Something along the lines of solution 3. Modifying demesne ticks sounds like a really bad idea to me, and a bad precedent in general. Druid demesnes may not do much in the way of damage, but they (Blacktalon especially) would have greatly increased strength. Passive paralysis every 5s for 50s is pretty darned good, not even counting the rest. ---on 4/25 @ 03:57 writes: Solution #3, preferably addressing all the trans abilities (making them unsourced+unblockable rather than unsourced+different damage types would be good)